


Maybe This Could Be Forever

by peachfaerie00



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Almost smut, Fluff, M/M, Reunions, its my first fic ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 08:44:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2686541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachfaerie00/pseuds/peachfaerie00
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nezumi was gone. Shion raised a baby. He's back. Almost sex. Baby Shion just really likes the mice</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe This Could Be Forever

Four years. It had been four years since Nezumi left Shion. Things were completely changed in the city. He was an incredibly admired figure by the community, he was constantly working out projects for the city, and he was considered a father. Inukashi had left little Shion with him, the child was quite adorable and loved the baked goods his Grandmother made for him whenever. He was an incredibly spoiled toddler by Shion and his mother. But the child was quite the charmer, it reminded him of Nezumi. He compared a lot of things to the boy he knew so long ago, always telling stories to little Shion of the adventures he had while the boy clutched Cravat.  
At the moment, Shion was outside with the toddler munching on sweets while playing with Cravat. The mouse would run along aside whatever toy the toddler was playing with, it left him in a giggling mess. Shion felt his heart swell with joy, playing with Shion’s hair. He wore a free flowing t-shirt in the warm sun, letting his eyes flutter shut.  
“Look at you, sun bathing?” His heart stopped. He quickly turned his head around and spotted him. Nezumi. He looked so much like the teen he knew before. But now, he was actually here. And still had the same agile body. He smirked, “What, no words to describe my beauty?” Shion stood up,  
“Four fuc-” He cut himself off, “I can’t do this here or right now. I’m very busy with my child.” Nezumi raised an eyebrow,  
“That squirt Inukashi left you with?” Shion nodded, Nezumi whistled. Calling over the brown mouse, he still refused to call him ‘Cravat’ the stupid name Shion insisted on giving to him. The mouse ran up onto Nezumi’s arm and plopped down on his shoulder. The toddler’s attention was grabbed by the man standing next to his father. Shion sighed and scooped him up.  
“You haven’t changed at all, Nezumi.” Little Shion beamed, saying his name. Nezumi smiled brightly.  
“Hey kid,” He pinched his cheek, leaving the child a giggling mess. Shion couldn’t help but smile.  
“Go down to the bakery and help your Grandma, you know she’ll give you something.” Shion whined and reached for Cravat. “Nezumi is his owner, Shion, he’’ll stay up here.” Nezumi chuckled and shook his head,  
“No, its okay. Here,” He pulled the mouse from his shoulder, slipping it into the child’s small hands. Shion looked at him and mouthed a thank you, sending the child off and down to the baker. Nezumi smirked. “Cute kid, sure does whine like you.” Shion growled, making sure the small boy was gone down the stairs.  
“Four fucking years you asshole! H-How dare you come back now?” his voice cracked, tears falling down his pale cheeks. Nezumi opened his arms and let the boy fall into them. It had been so long, Shion deserved to be comforted.  
“Yeah, I know I’m a jerk, okay? But I cared about you too much, and my grandmother always told me that was bad. But I realized it was wrong. I loved you too damn much too stay gone forever. Every four years,” Shion’s eyes widened.  
“No! You can’t leave me again! P-Please.” He whimpered, Nezumi cupped his cheeks.  
“Shush, you talk too much,” He kissed him softly,holding onto his soft cheeks. Shion melted into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Nezumi’s neck, holding onto the nape. He pulled away with a gasp, Nezumi smirked. “You would look much better with these clothes off, sweetheart.” Shion looked at him mesmerized, whispering his name. Nezumi pulled him inside off the balcony and to he assumed as Shion’s bedroom. They continued the messy kisses until Nezumi laid him onto the bed. Shion clinged to Nezumi and let out a soft whimper of his name. It brought a soft smile to Nezumi’s lips. “You’ve always been so loud.” Shion blushed.  
“Shut up, Nezumi.” He quickly pried off Nezumi’s clothing, kissing him hungerly. He chuckled softly.  
“Still a little virgin?” Shion blushed deeply.  
“Nezumi! I have to take care of a toddler, of course I never found the time to sleep with someone.” He sighed softly, “And you’re the only person I ever wanted to be intimate with really, but you’ve been gone for years.” Nezumi chuckled and kissed Shion softly, tugging of the shirt he was wearing.  
“You are completely adorable,” He kissed at Shion’s collarbones, leaving dark love bites all over. Shion covered his mouth to stifle his moans. just as Nezumi was tugging on Shion’s jeans. He heard the pitter patter of tiny feet running up the stairs, yelling ‘Daddy’. Shion froze as both men scrambled to put their shirts back on. Shion walked over to the child and scooped him up, he held a sweet pastry in one hand and Cravat in the other. He smiled brightly,  
“Daddy, sweets.” He slipped a piece into Shion’s mouth, the white haired boy couldn’t help but eat it with a giggle.  
“How about we go back outside and sit, is that okay with you Nezumi?” He nodded with a grin. The three walked out together and sat on the balcony of their home, sitting down. Nezumi pulled two other mice out of his pocket, both the toddler Shion and the adult beamed. “Look Shion, its Hamlet and Moonlit!” The child beamed as Nezumi placed them into his lap with Cravat. Nezumi smiled softly.  
“He’s cute, reminds me of you.” Shion looked at Nezumi lovingly.  
“This could be your life, just stay here. With me. With us.” Nezumi looked away for a moment.  
“Okay.” And thats all it took. That simple word that intertwined their lives yet again.

**Author's Note:**

> okay im sorry if this was horrible. im new at this. kudos are always welcome!!!


End file.
